


Bravest

by InkBlots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlots/pseuds/InkBlots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we forget ourselves, but memories make us who we are... even the painful ones. Too many characters can relate... here are just a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiquidPaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidPaper/gifts).



    For the people out there  
    Whose memories hang like wind chimes,  
    And every time they ring  
    All you can hear is the empty jingle,  
    I hope one day you can see the collage you designed.  
    The marks you left  
    Were not in vain.  
    They created a drawing you will never see  
    Because others have stolen it.  
    Your song is more powerful than you can ever imagine.  
    I will never know your song,  
    But I can hear it  
    Through your words that remain unspoken.  
    Maybe someday you will hear it too  
    And realize you knew earth’s greatest artist after all.  
    It was you.  
    It is you.  
    It will always be you.  
    People will always talk about trivial things,  
    And you know there’s no stopping them.  
    But remember that painting you made?  
    It’s an antonym for trivial.  
    Those empty jingles are too superficial for you to even care about  
    Because in the end  
    You were the bravest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend


End file.
